


Good For You

by byesweetheart (ConstantComment)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Clubbing, Gay Club, Grinding, M/M, Public Sex, Rimming, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/byesweetheart
Summary: Music surrounded him completely, pressing in on the back of his neck and on his tongue and under his ribcage with an insistent, hypnotizing rhythm. The club washot,desperately humid and sticky with sweat and alcohol, and Tobio sprayed his own shoulders wet when he shook his hair from his eyes, blinking at the ceiling.





	Good For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sage (the_ruined_earth_sagelord)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ruined_earth_sagelord/gifts).



> Sage did me a solid and requested a clubbing ficc for day 3 of my ficlet fest, which led me down another music rabbit hole bc you can’t have grinding fic without grinding music! if you’re into stuff that makes you wish you had a subwoofer, please listen to [this remix](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JeqP1qH6sQs) and if you’re ready for more feel free to give my [playlist for writing this fic](https://open.spotify.com/user/bye_sweetheart/playlist/1WZgxQ2f6r4AoK1vFIbmBv?si=595_Xl5XSrSjftxCz43cVw) (ridiculous and random and inappropriate) on spotify - i’ll probably be adding to it over time. Sage ilu i’m so glad we live in a world where we can write each other the dirtiest porn. ENJOY, LOVE! <3
> 
> Additionally, please enjoy some lovely dancey [art (sfw)](https://beanjournal.tumblr.com/post/171290876594/um-byesweetheart-has-blessed-us-with-another) by the incredible [@beanjournal](https://tmblr.co/mFzcB0d7RzXO0S7yPE-u3wg)!!!

Tobio was _drunk._

Hands shaking, mind sluggish, dizzy with heat and life being a little too much all at once. Music surrounded him completely, pressing in on the back of his neck and on his tongue and under his ribcage with an insistent, hypnotizing rhythm. The club was _hot,_ desperately humid and sticky with sweat and alcohol, and Tobio sprayed his own shoulders wet when he shook his hair from his eyes, blinking at the ceiling. 

Bodies closed in from all sides, but the only one that felt real was between his thighs, held tight to him at the hips. His hands clutched harshly at the soft-sticky skin of his dance partner, fingers slipping under the waistband of tight jeans and tugging—if possible—closer and closer so he could grind relentlessly against a perfect ass. So he could, in the rare moment, kneed up a muscular back and grip the meat of a shoulder and move his hips and lose his mind. He wanted no air between them, he wanted to suffocate on the closeness, he wanted _inside._ It made him sway to even glance by the idea. 

God, he was drunk, and he hadn’t even had a sip of alcohol tonight. 

His partner didn’t make it easier. His own sweat-slick red hair curled around his temples as he bent double and looked over his shoulder with a wet mouth weighted open from exertion. Tobio could see the blue of the club lights in the amber of his hazy eyes, could see the way the music set him off and pressed down on the small of his back—how it made him arch and hurt and move. 

Tobio yanked him up into his arms, rolling his hips against a huff of breath in his ear, as his partner dropped his head on Tobio’s shoulder and clamped down on the back of Tobio’s thigh with a small, desperate hand. 

“Tobio,” he gasped into the close air, lips catching on Tobio’s neck until teeth caught too, until tongue joined and sucked mercilessly at his skin. Tobio groaned, palming down his chest to his hips, bumping over tight-pulled denim. 

“Shouyou, you’re gonna make—you’re killing me.” 

Shouyou popped his hips to the beat, and Tobio felt like a snake charmed to move exactly how he wanted, hypnotized by the music and Shouyou’s body. His thumb stroked down the front of Shouyou’s jeans and, thankfully, Shouyou faltered, moaning loud into Tobio’s temple as his hips stuttered. 

“Shouyou… Shou—” 

Shouyou turned in his arms and yanked him down by the hair, licking into his mouth hungrily and making him taste lime and salt and intoxication. It was perfect. Tobio held Shouyou by the neck with one hand and by his ass in the other as he bit at Shouyou’s lips and shivered at Shouyou’s tongue in his mouth—again and again. 

Inevitably, both hands returned to Shouyou’s ass so Tobio could grip him tightly and rub himself against him mindlessly, and Shouyou’s hips lost rhythm as their kiss grew sloppier, sucking and biting. 

“Tobio,” he said against his chin, when they next took a breath. “Can we?” 

Tobio closed his eyes and breathed deliberately through his nose. 

“Please, I _want…_ ” Shouyou slurred a little, trailing off when Tobio’s hands slipped between his legs and gripped the inside of his thighs, hoisting him up a little and pulling his jeans tight within a measure of desperate, thrumming song. “Fuck me?” 

Tobio didn’t even think. If he hadn’t been holding Shouyou by the belt in one hand, he absolutely would have toppled him over into the crowd of dancers. Instead, he tugged him bodily against him again as they moved in the direction of the restrooms. Shouyou didn’t seem to mind, hands fluttering and tracing over his fingers and driving him so insane he nearly tripped twice and nearly shoved him against the nearest wall to have his way—who cared about everyone else in here? 

The toilets were, predictably, not really used for their original purpose. Graffiti covered the walls from floor to ceiling, hiding most sins except for the ones leaning against the walls for everyone to see, kneeling on the ground between open thighs, open jeans. 

Tobio’s eyes went wide, but before he had time to say anything Shouyou plucked Tobio’s wallet from his jeans and fished a coin out for the condom dispenser, and then forcibly dragged him into a miraculously free stall. 

It was a whirlwind of moments, after. Shouyou dragged his fingers through Tobio’s hair and bit his lips raw, but if Tobio didn’t have time for words he didn’t have time for this—he shoved him against the stall partition and yanked Shouyou’s jeans down over his ass to the chorus of a startled moan. 

Tobio knelt. Shouyou gripped the top of the stall with shaking fingers as Tobio reached and circled his fingers around Shouyou’s cock, feeling out the length of it, how thick he was, how ready. Tobio sucked a kiss to his spine before gripping his ass and kissing down over a cheek. 

“F-fuck, dirty—Tobio, _god!_ ” 

Tobio pressed his face to Shouyou’s ass and licked a messy kiss to his hole, before pressing a finger, then two, into the plush heat of him, listening to the melody of Shouyou’s shuddering wails. Shouyou was a little loose, like he’d _known_ what would happen if he dragged Tobio here, if he dragged him onto the dancefloor and pulled him close. Like he’d wanted it to happen. 

He stroked him inside and out for a long moment, before rising up on his feet and ripping the condom from Shouyou’s fingers and popping open his jeans and shoving his briefs down his thighs just enough. 

“C’mon,” Shouyou said, and Tobio smacked his ass for his impatience (it wasn’t like Tobio didn’t _know_ how much they both needed it) before rolling the condom on and pressing the head of his cock to Shouyou’s hole. They went silent as Tobio pressed inside, a little raw, but Tobio kissed Shouyou’s jaw as his brows knit together. 

Being inside Shouyou was as intoxicating as everything that led up to this, making him dizzy and mindless. The next thrust was rough and shook the stalls, pushed a warbling moan from Shouyou’s throat. Tobio rubbed his hand across Shouyou’s collarbone and bruised the other around his hips as he bottomed out. 

“Shouyou, so good,” he groaned, and Shouyou let out a long breath. 

It was quick, and ugly and fast and amazing, Shouyou’s body playing to Tobio’s rhythm just like it had to the music outside. His back arched and his neck bent and his legs flexed as he shoved himself against Tobio until he couldn’t any longer—until he just stood with his mouth open on a silent moan, taking Tobio’s cock like a champion. 

Tobio shoved him down between the shoulderblades and picked up the pace, screwing into him until he was stuttering into him, until he was shivering enough that Shouyou could catch his breath. 

“Give it to me,” Shouyou whispered, and let out a breathless laugh when Tobio moaned so loud people outside the stall started giggling. “Tobi, please, fill me up—” 

Tobio came so hard his head hurt a little. 

Next time he blinked, Shouyou was fucking back onto his cock, huffing out little gasps. Tobio shakily swept his hand over Shouyou’s hip to close his hand around Shouyou’s fist, helping him tumble into a long orgasm, to spatter onto the tiles below them. 

They were quiet for a long moment while Tobio pulled out and flushed the condom and Shouyou stiffly shimmied back into his jeans. 

They stared at each other. 

“Damn,” Tobio said. 

Shouyou’s laughter was loud this time, and even with his sticky hands he grabbed at Tobio’s jaw and dragged him down for a kiss. Tobio zipped up his jeans, but not before pulling Shouyou fully into his arms, squeezing around his waist, feeling syrupy—stretched out—and completely wasted. 

After washing up at the sinks, Shouyou turned toward the doors, and Tobio trailed after, jogging to stay close. 

“You _just_ came,” Shouyou said loudly when Tobio grabbed at him with clumsy hands, trying to halt his affectionate pawing with little success as they pushed the door open on the booming bass of the club’s speakers. 

A big, drunk guy leaned heavily on the wall outside the restrooms, and Shouyou smacked his lips—no doubt at the likely clichéd words that were gonna tumble out of this guy’s mouth _any_ second now. Tobio moved into the tequila-hot warmth at Shouyou’s back. His fingers somehow found themselves tucking under the hem of his tight shirt in the front, lingering over his cut stomach, and he nosed into Shouyou’s sweat-damp hair. Shouyou smacked the offending arm but otherwise didn’t bother fighting back too much, too busy trying to keep his balance. 

“Th’s guy _bothering_ you?” the man said, eyes glassy and slow to blink. 

Shouyou smiled, but the next words out of his mouth set Tobio’s blood on fire. “Yes, he is,” he breezed out, and Tobio dragged his fingernails over his navel in retaliation. “Ah! But we’re married, so I’m sure we’ll figure it out.” 

As hard as it was to keep eye contact with this unwelcome stranger, Tobio glared as he tucked Shouyou further into his arms. This time, Shouyou sank into him, and then they were as good as alone again. Hands still plastered to a trim waist, Tobio tripped back to the dance floor after his husband. 

Who knew what else they could get up to, tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://byesweetheart.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/byesweetheart_)!


End file.
